


Trevor is in the crew

by Patatarte



Series: The Cow Crew [8]
Category: cowchop, fakechop - Fandom
Genre: Aleks is a meme boi as always, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-12-26 14:16:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12060693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Patatarte/pseuds/Patatarte
Summary: Is this a test ?





	Trevor is in the crew

“We did it, booiii”

Aleks dabs several times and dance (badly) to a song he plays on his phone. James is a second away from rolling his eyes so hard that they might leave his head. It’s Aleks’ third dance of the night, and they had a stressful time, this is too much.

The job was shitty, the area is shitty, the weather itself is quite shitty and the only light here is like the oldest and shittiest street light ever. I mean come on, even Aleks’ phone gave more light than that thing which only purpose is to give light !

Trevor appears from the back of the third trailers that were parked here. His feet kick dirt and he is visibly tired by everything that went down. Aleks points his finger to him and try to get him to dance, even if it’s just to celebrate their victory, but Trevor is just not buying it.

“Come on dude, you expect me to fucking dance ? You danced the whole job and it almost made me killed, you ass !  
\- But it didn’t, right ?”

Aleks is smug and they just can’t say shit to him because, well he was kind of an asshole tonight but he also killed three dudes by himself. And that’s quite impressive, while dancing on shitty meme songs.

“I’m done, can we go home yet ?”

James is almost speaking through his teeth, he’s a little pissed because he wanted to kill that other guy. Shit he even threw a fucking knife at him but the guy was already dead when the knife went through him !

“We’ll go home when you’ll…”

Another fucking dab, he dares. James looks the sky and doesn’t ever care about the stars right now, he dreams to find mud and rubs it on Aleks face. Or shit even. It’s gross but the guy deserves it.

“I won’t dab, that’s stupid.  
\- I wasn’t finished, dumbass, I want…an apology  
\- Why for, you were an absolute shithead tonight !”

Trevor looks away, mumbling a “for fuck’s sake” as he starts walking on the dirt road just to get away from this. He’s tired and it’ll never end at this rate. Aleks is an asshole and James is really stubborn, at least tonight that’s the scenario.

“I swear to god, Aleksandr, if you do not call Joe right now, I’ll kick you in the face.  
\- Would like to see you try.”

They have a defying stance, but the shitty music is still playing on Aleks’ phone and the small “see you later, guys” of Trevor walking away makes them smile. He has that timing that is as good as Italian food, the best.

“Alright, alright you win, I’m sorry.  
\- No, the full apology  
\- Well fuck you.”

James laught at his face, a superb “bitch you thought” attitude, and starts walking at a good speed just to catch up with Trevor. Obviously Aleks follows, still playing music and dancing to it.

They walks a little while, James and Trevor comforted by the sound of cars getting closer and closer, meaning that the music will soon be inaudible. More or less. You take satisfaction where you can. They turn to Aleks who is still smiling and dancing awkwardly.

“Alright now, the big road, you call Joe.”

Aleks ignores James and keeps walking. Trevor throws his backpack, which is full of the sweet cash money they took from the asshole dealer and his friends.

“I’m done, fuck you guys, like you want me to walk along the fucking road ? Are you insane ? We’ll die because you two are fucking dumb and stupid and I’m sure you just do that to piss me off, like fucking really, what are you mad at today ? Because James burned your favorite pink ribbon, Aleks ? Fuck you, I’m done. Next time I take my phone, your rules are…We need more than one phone and Brett should have come, they outnumbered us, you almost got me killed and fuck people see us coming out of the fucking road and the news will talk about that shit we did, you are stupid !”

The music stops at that moment, and the reaction from Aleks isn’t the one expected.

“The fuck ?”

The screen is flashing an alert, battery low, obviously. James starts screaming right after that, and Aleks is at the same time amused by the yelling and pissed off because he just fucked up their ride and it’s getting cold.

Trevor just sits on the dirt and wait, staring at the horizon, thinking about how the hell he ended here with them. His life was once promising, now he has money in his bag and no fucking ride to get home, great. And now Aleks and James both yell at each other, half angry half fucking around really, but Trevor doesn’t know that.

After what seems like ages, a car stops and they go quiet, blinded by the lights. Trevor feels like this is it, they will go to jail, or worst, but the window opens and they hear a familiar laugh.

“Fuck guys, that was some A quality show right here”

Brett is mocking them, or “them” is what Trevor thought at first, until James started laughing, followed by the snake-like laugh of Aleks. The poor youngest member is confused on why Brett is here, he was supposed to do something else when they did this. 

“Hop in boy, we have some talk to do you and me, come on.”

Trevor frowns but obeys, he won’t go against Brett, he saw the scary guy in action and he doesn’t want to be on his bad side. Before he goes in the car, James pat his shoulder and Aleks does a thumbs up. None of the chaotic duo comes with him and Brett doesn’t even wait to go on the road.

“Well, how much you bet he’s shitting his pant right now ?”

Aleks smiles so much he can’t see but he searchs in his pocket to get two joints. James takes one and get the lighter out of his own pocket, safety first since Aleks tends to put everything on fire, including fucking car seats.

“Dude, he probably already did.”

They laugh again and smoke, their eyes still tracking the lights of the car slowly disappearing at the horizon. James suddenly coughs and spits, clearly disgusted by the thing he just smoked. Aleks does the same quick after, throwing it on the ground.

“Ale-ksan-dr ! These are awful !  
\- Yeah I think Asher gave me the worst.  
\- Asher gave you those ?  
\- Well Brett found my stash and told him to put a lock and keep an eye on it, said I smoke too much.  
\- Ah, fucking looser”

A big noise suddently startles them and they turn around to see a small car, dirt flying around caused by a quick turn. Joe is inside, with dogs. Naturally.

“Hey guys !  
\- Alright Joe, what the fuck, you are late !  
\- Well you were supposed to call.  
\- But you saw on the security cams where we were ! It’s Asher’s job and Brett came before you !  
\- He told me to wait.”

Joe smiles and shrugs, waiting for his friends to get in the car. Once it’s done he drives away and the dogs keep the guys occupied for some times.

“So you guys think Trevor was good ?”

The question is unexpected from Joe, or not really, the nice man was quick to be friend with the new and often bullied one. At the same time, you have to be awful to be on Joe’s bad side.

“He’ll have to train a lot to be good on the field, ya know ?  
\- Well if you take all the kills he doesn’t have to, right, Aleksandr ?  
\- Shut the fuck up, James.  
\- Anyways, Trevor is hilarious, he’s in, I mean I already talked to Brett about it, the guy is in, no doubts”

It was a trial, a weird one really, but Trevor passed it. Joe hummed quietly and that’s the only sound that was on the car for a while, until he spoke again.

“So…you think he shat himself ?”


End file.
